


我的“机器人”女友（二）

by lovelybyul



Category: moonsun - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2020-02-18 13:31:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18700588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovelybyul/pseuds/lovelybyul





	我的“机器人”女友（二）

（二） 

 

文星伊咽了咽口水，心跳也不自觉加快了。 

 

少女走了出来，直直地盯着文星伊，虽然见过不少女人的身体，这个少女的洁白无瑕胴体就这样近距离出现在她面前的时候还是让她羞红了耳朵。 

 

文星伊见她也不像是来索命的女鬼，赶紧起身拿起手里的浴巾将少女包裹住。 

 

“你是谁？什么时候进来我家的？”冷静下来该问的还是要问。 

 

少女开口，是温柔婉和的嗓音，和长相很搭，文星伊在心里默默地如此评价。 

“我的名字是颂乐，来自未来，是二十年的你设计的机器人” 

 

这下文星伊可惊呆了，“未来？你这算是穿越啊！这么厉害？”不过转念一想，是真是假还没确定呢。 

 

“谁举证谁主张，你怎么证明你就是来自未来？” 

 

颂乐转过身子掀起长发，在她的脖子最上处有个方形标志。 

 

“请按上指纹”颂乐说。 

 

“我？”文星伊还有些不信。 

 

“是的，我是未来的你创造的，现在请用你的指纹为我解锁” 

 

文星伊半信半疑地用食指按上那个标志，果然标志打开，里面是一个小小的芯片，就在她还想更进一步观察的时候，方形标志自动合上。 

 

颂乐再次转过身面对她，“解锁确认完毕，任务开启” 

 

“任务？什么任务？”文星伊已经被这个机器人搞得一头雾水。 

 

“我的任务是，三个月之内帮助你改掉所有坏习惯，学习各项生活技能，阻止不好的事情发生。” 

 

“什么鬼任务？未来的我设计你穿越到这里就做这件事？” 

 

“是的，从现在起，我会负责你的所有生活起居，绝对保证完成任务！” 

 

“得了吧，就你，我妈管了我十几年都没把我教会这些” 

 

“无可比性，我会按照计划进行”颂乐一板一眼地回答着文星伊的问题。 

 

文星伊摇摇头，开始端详起颂乐，绕着她走，“看来我以后混得还不错嘛，能设计出这样的机器人” 

 

“啧啧，连右边眉毛的痣都有，很细心嘛，是有设计原型？”见颂乐不回答，文星伊便走到她面前，“诶，问你话呢！” 

 

颂乐稍微抬头看着文星伊的眼睛，“抱歉，暂时无可奉告” 

 

“我的天，这么有脾气？诶，那你说说你怎么来的呗”文星伊倒是被她点起了兴趣。 

 

“通过量子态隐形传输，具体方式无可奉告”颂乐继续冷淡地回答文星伊的话。 

 

“也是，不可以违背未来伦理法则，那……”文星伊手摸着下巴上下打量着颂乐，虽然裹着浴巾，她的锁骨和肩部线条和修长的美腿还是暴露在文星伊的视线下，突然有了个想法， 

“那你解释一下为什么不穿衣服呗？” 

 

颂乐微微停顿，面部居然有了微反应，“未来的你说要给现在的你一个惊喜” 

 

“噗哈哈哈哈哈哈哈……”文星伊此刻扶着墙毫无形象地笑着，“果然只有自己才了解自己，好吧，那你说说未来的我过着什么样的生活，是不是逍遥自在，妻妾成群，特舒服？” 

 

这时颂乐突然正色道，“未来的你过得并不开心，所以我的任务就是到这里阻止不好的事发生。” 

 

文星伊听了也收起了笑，过得不好？看来是应该是发生了什么。 

 

“算了算了，你来都来了，来者是客，我去拿衣服给你” 

 

于是颂乐便跟在文星伊后面走到衣橱前，文星伊翻箱倒柜地找到了一套睡衣给她，突然回过身看着颂乐。 

 

看了看颂乐，又低头看看自己，默默扶额，在两人的胸前比划着，有些尴尬地开口，“这个……我们尺寸不一样诶……” 

 

颂乐歪了歪头，似乎在思考，很快开口，“不穿” 

 

“啧，很有个性嘛，明天再去买给你吧”文星伊也不打算继续纠结了，毕竟待会还有学妹在等她的宠爱，这事要紧。 

 

“我去洗澡，你就在这吧，你一个人应该没事吧？”文星伊问她， 

 

“当然，你才是我要照顾的对象”颂乐穿上了她的睡衣，规矩地站好回话。 

 

文星伊无语，留下一句“没法交流”就进浴室洗澡。 

 

等她洗完出来，颂乐正在拖地，这可把文星伊惊喜得差点喜极而泣。 

 

就在她洗澡期间，颂乐已经把厨房文星伊近期留下的锅碗瓢盆都洗好，客厅茶几也收拾得稳稳妥妥，文星伊看了厨房又看了客厅，又进了卧室，颂乐真的完全把一切都完美收拾好了。 

 

“太神奇了，太神奇了，未来的技术这么发达，我还怕什么呢？”文星伊一边套上外套一边往玄关走，“我出去啦，你继续哈” 

 

颂乐提着拖把跟着她到玄关处，“你应该在十一点半之前回来” 

 

“开玩笑吧你，现在都快九点了，十一点之前回来？那我还能做什么？”文星伊弯腰穿鞋。 

 

“抱歉，这是规定”颂乐依旧不屈不挠。 

 

“随你吧，难不成你还能飞过去抓我？”文星伊拿起鞋柜上的车钥匙，晃悠着出门赴会。 

 

门关了之后，颂乐站在原地不动几秒钟，又一声不吭地继续她的清洁工作。 

 

文星伊一路畅通来到学妹家里，把顺路买的 

项链盒放兜里，整理下发型衣服，按下门铃。 

 

正如中午的猜想一样，漂亮学妹穿着棉质家居服，洗好后散下的发还带着些许香味。 

 

文星伊看着她的背影勾唇一笑。她觉得很有挑战性，小姑娘一看就没什么恋爱经验，这样的女生往往更加难攻倒，文星伊以此为乐。 

 

“喝果汁呢？”学妹让文星伊坐下，向她问道。 

 

“可以，你知道，我最喜欢橙汁，特别是，你榨的”文星伊用令人遐想的话语礼貌回应。 

 

学妹显然是开心的，笑着到厨房做，文星伊则起身到处走走，这是她第二次来了。 

 

第一次，是学妹说自己的电脑中病毒了，拿去修理店修说数据会消失，于是希望文星伊帮忙，之后文星伊便到她家里来帮她，结果数据保存下来，电脑也修好了。 

 

当然，那次什么不该发生的都没有发生，只是小学妹对星伊更加仰慕而已。 

 

“我们待会在书房辅导吗？”文星伊走到厨房靠在门边问， 

 

“啊～我这里没有书房呢，在我卧室，可以吗？”学妹有些不好意思地说 。 

 

“当然，我都可以”文星伊笑着点头给她一个肯定的眼神。当然可以，卧室不是更方便嘛！ 

 

喝了果汁再客套几句，还是要进入正题。辅导一个非数学专业的学妹对文星伊来说不过小菜一碟，时间很快过去。 

 

“嘿！已经快十一点了”文星伊提醒她， 

 

“是的，真快啊，你要回去了是吗？”学妹明显有些不舍，眸子里有些遗憾。 

 

“你是个有趣的人，我已经很久没有遇到这样谈得来的朋友了，可是，在离开之前，我想我有些话要对你说”文星伊假装欲言又止的样子。 

 

这完全勾起了学妹作为女生的好奇和欲望。 

“那你快说呀” 

 

“在说之前，我想先送你我说的神秘礼物可以吗？”文星伊从口袋里掏出项链盒，轻轻打开，灯光下项链闪闪发光。 

 

“哦，这真是……太不可思议了”学妹双手捂住嘴巴。 

 

“我为你戴上好吗？”星伊细语诉说着，小心翼翼地取出项链为她戴上，“我第一次遇见你就被你深深吸引了，后来又碰巧看见这条项链，我觉得，它应该就属于你，没人比你更适合它了。” 

 

文星伊为她戴好，与她已然有些晶莹的眼睛对视，“你真是太美了…” 

 

这句话绝对是实话，她文星伊看上的，哪一个不美不漂亮？ 

 

接下来就是情到深处自然的拥吻，被文星伊控场，慢慢地往床上带。 

身下的学妹开始细细碎碎地喘息，更加勾起文星伊的占有欲。 

已经不满足于接吻，手逐渐脱去障碍物，欺身而上，学妹开始欲拒还迎。 

 

就在情动之处要更进一步的时候，该死的铃声响起。 

“手机…手机响了”身下的人推开文星伊喘着气说。 

“别管他，我们继续” 

可铃声不停确实很破坏气氛，文星伊怒气冲冲地接听。 

 

听筒另一边传来颂乐一板一眼的声音，“现在已经晚上十一点十分，你必须在十一点半前回家，现在仅剩二十分钟” 

 

“你……”身下人还在这里不好发作，文星伊硬生生只憋出这么一个字，愤愤地挂掉电话。 

 

“谁？女朋友？！” “不是！” 

文星伊继续动作，身下人重新被燃起欲望，没过几分钟，手机又响。 

 

“你烦不烦！”文星伊终于忍不住了， 

“现在已经晚上十一点十五分钟，你仅剩十五分钟，现在从你所在地出发，避开高峰路段到达目的地最快时间已超过十五分钟。” 

“所以呢？” 

“你已触犯规定，必要时刻，我会采取行动把你带回家” 

 

身下人已经清醒了，推开文星伊坐起来，“你有女朋友？” 

文星伊一手捂住听筒哄她，“不是女朋友！” 

“那是谁？” 

“我…我妈！” 

“你骗谁呢！过分！以后不要再见了！” 

 

【……】 

 

结果就是现在，被扫地出门的文星伊最终站在自家客厅和颂乐大眼瞪小眼。 

 

“……现在你开心了？” 

 

“我只是按规则行事” 

 

“规则！规则！我是人！不是让那些条条框框束缚的！” 

 

“这是你自己的规定” 

 

“我肯定是闲着没事做才想出这馊主意来折腾我自己！你过来！我把程序关了！” 

 

“在任务完成之前无法关闭程序” 

 

“强制关行不行？！” 

 

“可以，……”文星伊一听立刻准备把这叨叨不休的机器人给关了，可下一秒就收回了手，“在自爆条件下可以强制关闭程序” 

 

“我……我以后到底是为什么这么想不开整出这么一东西出来”文星伊扶额叹息。 

 

“我不是东西，我是智能机器人颂乐” 

 

“行了行了，我睡觉！你爱怎样怎样！”文星伊不耐烦地准备回房，颂乐继续跟在她身后。 

 

“现在是计划开始初期，在一定范围内允许你不执行任务，但超出范围会有惩罚” 

 

“惩罚？厉害了，怎样？把我吃了？”文星伊很是不屑地说。 

 

颂乐并不回答，依旧跟着文星伊走。 

 

“你跟着我干嘛？！”文星伊想要关门，可颂乐并没有离开的迹象。 

 

“我必须确保你上床入睡” 

 

文星伊倒吸一口气就快被这机器人逼疯了。 

“好！那我就不睡！”文星伊赌气地做到电脑前准备通宵玩游戏了，开机挂上耳机，挑衅地看着颂乐，想看看她有什么对策，“怎么样？我就不睡” 

 

“监测到有强行抗拒任务进行的行为，立即采取行动”颂乐伸出双手握住文星伊的手。 

 

“啊啊啊啊啊啊啊！！！”屋里传出惨叫，“你是认真的啊？”文星伊此刻就快奄奄一息地飘出一句话。 

 

“小频率电流电击对人体没有伤害，请配合我完成任务” 

 

“我睡，我睡还不行吗”文星伊哭丧着俊脸捧着自己的手呼气委屈地爬上床。 

 

“这样行了吧”文星伊躺床上问， 

 

颂乐走到床边，伸手拿过她的手机，“手机等移动设备不能但放在距离床过近的位置” 

 

“诶！手机都没收啊！”文星伊半做起身想抢回手机，颂乐立刻盯着她，吓得文星伊收回手乖乖躺好。 

 

“我我我闭上眼睛了哈！你别电我，我睡了”文星伊紧紧的闭上眼睛，嘴里念念有词。 

 

突然眼前一暗，一阵温热的气息带着淡淡的奶香扑面而来，她悄咪咪地睁开半只眼，原来是颂乐关了明灯弯着腰给自己掖被子呢，昏暗的夜灯下，颂乐柔和的脸庞似乎和文星伊心里那个女友理想型慢慢的叠合在了一起。 

 

少见的一夜好眠。


End file.
